peelfandomcom-20200213-history
10 April 2002
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-04-10 ;Comments *A slightly complicated technical arrangement for this show, with Peel broadcasting from Peel Acres but tonight's guest playing a live set at Maida Vale. A programme assistant anchors things in the studio in London. John can't hear the live music properly unless he goes to the kitchen to listen to the radio there. *Peel says that he was going to take copies of Terrorizer magazine away with him to read on holiday, but "I thought to myself, I don't want to land in Los Angeles bearing copies of a magazine called 'Terrorizer' if you don't mind, cos they shoot first and ask questions afterwards." *Peel recommends the Habanero cafe on Pitt Street, Auckland as they were playing the Brook Benton & Dinah Washington single when he happened to be passing. Immediately afterwards they played a Jimmy Reed record, he says. *A listener emails Peel and asks him to plug an event in Workington, Cumbria, adding "are you going to tell the people of Silloth to stay away?". This is a reference to what Peel describes as "one of the most catastrophic gigs that the John Peel Roadshow ever did" where he had to be escorted from the premises by the police. *Peel had seen ex-Liverpool defender Alan Hansen at Heathow airport the previous day. *The final track in the programme by Giant Sand features PJ Harvey on backing vocals. Sessions *Ikara Colt #2. Live at Maida Vale. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Dirty Sweets: Bitch Fight (LP - Bubblegum Damaged) Rip Off *Orb: Cool Harbour (12" - Daleth Of Elphame) badorb.com *Beaten Back To Pure: Whores Bath (LP - Southern Apocalypse) Retribute :Starts playing Beaten Back To Pure again in error (Wrong Track Moment). *Hoggboy: Shouldn't Let The Side Down (7") Sobriety *Ester Brinkmann: Immer Anders (LP - Der Übersetzer - Il Traduttore) Supposé *Brook Benton & Dinah Washington: A Rockin' Good Way (To Mess Around And Fall In Love) (?) *Technical Itch: Dreams (EP - Immortal Soul) Tech Itch *Ikara Colt: Live at Maida Vale (Peel Session) #Escalate #One Note #At The Lodge #After This #City Of Glass #Bishop's Son #Rudd #Pop Group #Video Clip Show #Sink Venice #Untitled *Johnny Clarke: Love Up Your Brothers And Sisters (LP - Dubwise And Otherwise 2) Blood & Fire *Ballboy: All The Records On The Radio Are Shite (EP - All The Records On The Radio Are Shite) SL *Dooblong Tongdra: Wonka Bars (LP - Discontinued) Handman *Bunk Johnson & His New Orleans Band: One Sweet Letter From You (10") (Pig's Big 78) *Farben: Love To Love You Baby (12" EP - Farben Says: Don't Fight Phrases) Klang Elektronik *Ben Atkins: I've Been Loving You Too Long (Various Artists Compilation LP - The Goldwax Story Vol 1) Kent *Luciano & Capleton: Never Want The Youth Dem Die (7") Black Scorpio *Maher Shalal Hash Baz: Stone In The River (Various Artists LP - You Don't Need Darkness To Do What You Think Is Right: New Geographic Music) Geographic *Phelps & Munro: Ex-Sports Star Turned Commentator (Demo EP - Horse Winning Without Rider) *Liars: Grown Men Don't Fall In The River, Just Like That (LP - They Threw Us All In A Trench And Stuck A Monument On Top) Blast First *Dianogah: Maria, Which Has Got Her Heart Completely Fucked Up (LP - Millions Of Brazilians) Southern *Modeselektor: In Loving Memory (EP - In Loving Memory) BPitch Control *Giant Sand: Johnny Hit And Run Pauline (LP - Cover Magazine) Thrill Jockey File ;Name *John_Peel_20020410.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other * ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 13 of 17 (2002-3) Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment